The Right Kind Of Wrong
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: Songfic to LeAnn Rimes - The Right Kind Of Wrong. Quinlan Vos meets a client as Khaleen watches and ponders the nature of their love.


_Just a song fic to **Right Kind Of Wrong** by **LeAnn Rimes**. Quinlan Vos/Khaleen Hentz pairing. I have ALWAYS thought of Quinlan whenever I hear this song. =D_

_This is NOT a product of my poll, just something to keep me occupied until it's closed. =D Enjoy, those few Quinlan/Khaleen fans out there (of which, so far, I have found two XD)._

_I do not own Quinlan, Khaleen, or Right Kind Of Wrong. Or Star Wars._

* * *

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

_Know all about,  
Yeah 'bout your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where  
__You are..._

She watched, long fish-netted legs crossed, feet resting on the table in front of her, as the negotiations took place. Casually, she lifted an arm from it's place folded over her chest to brush a stray lock of magenta hair out of sharp emerald eyes. These eyes followed a dreadlocked silhouette as it meandered about the crowded club. The silhouette dropped nonchalantly into a booth, mimicking her relaxed position of boots on table, arms crossed, as he looked about.

For an instant their eyes met. Fire burned it's way across the busy room straight to her heart. If he had felt it leap in her chest, he made no attempt to let her know. And then the moment was over, and his tattooed face broke into a devious grin. She simply raised an eyebrow back and lifted her chin in defiance. A tease, womaniser, or downright rude, Quinlan Vos was all of these things. And he knew it. She knew it. She had known it before they had even set eyes upon each other. Then why, she questioned herself, are you so attracted to him?

_The danger. You love the thrill I provide. You like the bad boys, don't you Khaleen? _Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment as his voice echoed in her head. She glared at him. He laughed visibly as her face turned a delicate shade of rose, contrasting both with her hair and her façade. Composing herself outwardly, she scolded herself inwardly for being so vulnerable around him. If anything, she needed to be strong, unflappable in the face of danger. Quinlan Vos was danger. And yet she was anything but unflappable in his presence.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much..._

_Appropriate words_, she laughed wryly. The same song had been playing on a loop in the club for about two hours, and yet now was the first time she had really listened to any of the lyrics. She found herself reflecting on the times they had made love. She had been used to having everything her way, at least in the bedroom, and she could still remember the look on his face when he had taken control, and her shock at having to adjust to someone so intoxicating. His lips had bruised hers in passionate locks, his teeth leaving bite marks down her sweat-slicked skin as he worked his way lower, lower still until...

She sighed and shifted position on the couch. A purple-nail-lacquered hand raised to brush against her newest "battle mark", as she so fondly referred to Quinlan's bruises of lovemaking, pale purple teeth marks at the base of her neck. To an outsider, it would look as though she was the victim of violent domestic abuse. But to her, the blood, sweat and, occasionally, the tears, were all signs that Quinlan loved her. And she didn't want it any other way. Anybody else would leave him after all this. But not Khaleen. After all, she _had_ been in worse relationships...

_Loving you  
__Yeah, isn't really something I should do  
__I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
__Well I should try to be strong  
__But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
__Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

A young woman, about Khaleen's age, slid into the seat next to Quinlan. Khaleen could tell from their body language that the conversation was heavy; they leaned in close to one another so as to disguise their words from curious ears. Khaleen, of course, knew exactly what was being said. Or at least the hub and gist of it all. Business deals this, and transactions that. They had made so many of these trips in the past weeks that they all seemed to merge into one for Khaleen. But that was the way with Quinlan. What he needed, he got. One way or another. She and Quinlan had discussed it on the way over to the club, assuming, of course, that the bitch would even turn up. Luckily for her, she had.

She couldn't suppress a twang of jealousy as the woman touched Quinlan's forearm. The girl was pretty, enough so to draw glances from just about every passing being with one X chromosome. And occasionally those with two. But just about. Khaleen's eyes narrowed. Her hand slipped to the comfortable weight of her blaster at her thigh, stroking her finger over the trigger in silent warning. _He's mine._

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in  
__Your arms..._

_But he's not. _The sudden thought made her hand drop away from the blaster, falling limp at her side. She stared at it plaintively, reflecting on her conscience's words. She couldn't own Quinlan, nobody could. He was a wild beast, and if you weren't careful he would whip you away in his adventures and make you feel completely invincible. She had let that happen. She smiled. She loved every second of it. She knew somewhere deep down that she shouldn't, and that one of these days he would break her heart and leave her lying in the gutter where he had found her. Lifting her eyes back to the current conversation between Quinlan and the girl, watching as the girl made more obvious advances, shuffling closer and draping a long leg over his lap. Khaleen rolled her eyes. Quinlan looked over at her and saw, and immediately broke into a wolfish grin. Almost imperceptibly, he shook his shaggy head. And just that, that smallest of motions, was enough. Khaleen relaxed and continued to observe.

_They say you're somethin' I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain..._

She had left her few old friends back...somewhere along the way. Quin had taken her from her old life, a fact she was grateful for. Dooku had a way of tainting everything he touched, and he had tried to touch her often enough. She shuddered slightly. Of course, she was not as weak minded as his pathetic minions, and she had a headstrong and stubborn streak that had stood firm even when he had exhausted his supply of Force tricks. So he had sent her after Quinlan instead. _A wise move, Count. _She laughed to herself. _Look at me now. I'm helping the guy who was supposed to be your ally kill you. _She laughed again.

The club was getting busier by the minute, and she noticed more and more appreciating glances thrown her way from passing men. What was such a pretty girl like her doing all alone tonight? She knew all too well how to flirt, how to sell her body. After all, that was what she had had to do back before even Count Dooku dragged her out of her hole. The few friends she may have acquired whilst "doing the rounds" as she called it would probably object to her new "friend". But she had changed a lot since then. They probably wouldn't recognise her. Hells, she probably wouldn't recognise _them_. But the pull around Quin was so strong that leaving made her feel...empty. And he filled her, completed her when they made love. Being a prostitute once, she had had her fair share of the good, the bad and the ugly. But Quinlan was a whole new experience. There were times when he would take you his way, any way he liked, and then other times he would let you think that you were in control, before taking the reins and throwing civilised behaviour out of the window. And there were times, rare though they were, when he was gentle, and soft, and made you feel like love was the only thing that mattered.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without  
__What you do to me, I  
__Don't care if I'm in to deep, yeah..._

Quinlan's golden eyes met hers again from the other side of the room. She winked. The hunger in his orbs was all too familiar, and she longed to sate it. This time, the girl he was with noticed and turned to try and see what he kept smiling at. As the two girls locked eyes, Khaleen lifted her blaster so that the girl could clearly see it. She winked. The girl blanched and stood up suddenly. Quinlan just let her go. If he had got what he had come for, it mattered not whether she went. Right now, all Quinlan wanted was Khaleen. And Khaleen was happy to oblige. It was a strange, almost twisted version of love, as though only seen through a shattered mirror._  
_

_Baby you're the the right kind of wrong._

But hells. It was love, all the same.

* * *

_Whaddya think? **If you enjoyed this, could you please take two seconds to vote on the poll on my profile? Thanks.** =D_

_TheLightIsMine_


End file.
